L. A. Grinch
L. A. stands for "Live Action" Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks ARC Neutral B - Rotten-Egg Launcher Side B - Christmas Burner Up B - Rocket Spring Down B - Here's a Gift for You Final Smash - How The Grinch Stole Christmas Lawl Battle Combat Neutral B - Stinky Breath Blow The Grinch will blow his bad breath smoke at the opponents to constantly take damage at the opponents, if someone is stand his breath smoke it will cause to make an opponent falls down and it will poison them that it will wear off from 12 seconds. The most rarest of this when he hold it for too long about 3 minutes, if you released the breath it will make an bigger breath smoke that it's about less bigger at the stages. But you have to watch that the Grinch will reused his breath about in 30 seconds, much like Wario's Fart. Side B - Christmas Burner The Grinch is bring out his little match that he will blow fire that would constantly take damage at the opponents, which it was so much powerful that it can stop from projectiles. But the Grinch can hold three of the matches that he got you better use it wisely, which the matches will reloaded about 1 minute. Up B - Dump It to Crumpit The Grinch hops on the Dumpster pipe that it can go any directions as you like, when the pipe is been moving it will become like an wall that the fighters cannot get pasted from it, after the end of the pipe the Grinch will hops off from the pipe. The most useful of this that if you do the sideway the Grinch will slam across at the opponent like in the movie, which some other fighter will hop on the pipe to the end. The pipe will be gone about in 10 seconds. Down B - Machine Sucking The Grinch bring out the sucker of his machine that it can suck anything like projectiles, traps and if there were have an item like food and other Smash Bros items that the Grinch will automatic grab of the item. And it also can suck the fighters that it will stuck which you can attack them, which the fighter will be released about in five to eight seconds. But you better be careful, if you hold it for eight seconds the machine is malfunction that you have to wait in 15 seconds to reused. Final Smash - Time to Stole Christmas! The Grinch summon the machine from the film which it was like Fox McCloud's Final Smash. The machine can hover and you can make it fall to slam hardly at the opponents, which if you press B the sucker machine is appear that it will suck like the same of his Down B but this one is much stronger. This Final Smash will be done about in 20 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: No! KOSFX2: Aaaah! Star KOSFX: (Sobs) Screen KOSFX: Whoville? Taunts Up: You got grinched! Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Ending Music Colors & Costumes * Trivia *He was been was the winner in Empty Slot in Super ARC Bros. Brawl, but later he was been switched to the DLC. **Then until in the date 12th of October Colin the creator of Lawl Battle Combat is asked the creator of Super ARC. Bros Brawl is liked to added Lawl Battle Combat starter slot, then ARC is accepted the offer. Category:Playable Characters Category:Green Category:Red Category:Jim Carrey Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Nostalgia Critic Reviewed Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Dr. Seuss Category:Movie Characters Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Lawl Battle Combat Category:Universal Category:YouTube Poop Category:Former Villains Category:Heros Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Impact Category:Playable Characters (LBC) Category:ABC Family's 25 Days of Christmas Category:Redeem characters Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Impact II: ROTF Category:Male Category:Guilty Pleasure Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:Konami